Exploring Possibilities
by TheSecretAuthorForever
Summary: When Luke Ross goes to Central Park in search for love, He gets something he did not expect.


**Ravi: 13**

 **Luke: 14**

 **Warning: If you are against any writing containing Homosexual Intercourse, Underaged Intercourse, or Rape I would advise you to stop reading right now.**

 **This Story is going to span Several Chapters, So be ready to be Entranced into my Newest Fanfic (Which I actually Plan to Finish) "Exploring Possibilities"**

"Jessie! Why! I just want to go to Central Park alone! You make it so boring!" Luke said to Jessie sitting at the main dining room table in the Ross Apartment.

"I've already told you Luke, There are people out in that park who will harm you!" Jessie said in a stern voice.

"But, But... But!"

"I have had enough of you! Go to your room and do your homework! I know Mrs. Jones will have my permission to punish you if you do not have an A in her class by March!" Jessie said.

"Okay" Luke said thinking as he started to walk out. Suddenly an Idea came to him. "What if I take Ravi along? Then I have a backup to protect me!"

"No, Luke, If you are going to Central Park, you need an adult supervisor!" Jessie said.

"Come on Jessie! Just have both me and Ravi have our cell phones! That way if one of us gets into trouble the other can call you!" Luke said trying to Convince.

"Well, How about this Luke, If you bring Ravi along you can go, As long as Bertram goes with you" Jessie said.

"Oh come On Jessie! Why does stupid Bertram have to come!"

"Because he is a responsible adult who will protect you!" Jessie said sternly.

Luke thought about the events that had just transpired. There was the first thought of which Bertram is not as bad as Jessie. The Second Thought was that they had a pretty good chance to get away from Bertram.

Luke decided to Accept her idea.

"Okay Jessie, Fine! Bertram can come along!" Luke said with an attitude of madness, but at the same time competence in what he was able to swing out of her.

"Okay then Luke, Just be home by 6"

"Fine." Luke said as he exited the dining room and started heading towards Ravi's room.

What Luke did not tell Jessie was why he wanted to go to Central Park. Luke had been online recently and had met this girl. Her name was Janice Boles and she was the definition of beauty in Luke's eyes. Perfect Brown hair, Hazel Colored Eyes, Slim Conforming body! Just pure beauty!

She was also very similar in body to Jessie.

The Profile said that she was the same age as Luke at 14 and was looking to get in a relationship with a Cute Boy who was also 14. It was meant to be for Luke.

Luke had sent her a message three days prior and she responded two days prior. She said that She would put him on her First Date list. She said that she was on the upper class part of New York City and she had her own personal driver that would drive them to a classy Italian Diner in Manhattan, there was only one catch. She had to have to approve him considerably before they could go, so as a result she was having him meet her in Central Park. They agreed on a Date and Time. January 15 at 4:15 P.M..

It was now 2:10 P.M..

Luke knew it would not be a long drive to Central Park but he needed time to get away from Bertram and Ravi.

Luke went first to Ravi's door and told him to get dressed.

"Why?" Ravi asked confused.

"You, Me and Bertram are going to Central Park." Luke said trying to get Ravi to rush.

"What If I don't want to go?" Ravi said snarkily to Luke.

"You are going to go or I don't tell you where I hid Mrs. Kipling" Luke said.

Mrs. Kipling was actually just in the other room that Luke had passed walking to Ravi's room. He was just using this as an excuse for Ravi to get ready quickly.

"Wait what?" Ravi said looking around his room. He did not notice Mrs. Kipling leave the room earlier in the day.

"Yeah Ravi, Get Dressed and Mrs. Kipling will be returned to you." Luke said giggling at the end.

"Luke, you better tell me where Mrs. Kipling is right now!" Ravi said screaming

"Get Dressed!" Luke said back leaving Ravi's room.

Luke then traveled to Bertrams quarters.

"Bertram get up! You are bringing me and Ravi to Central Park!" Luke said loudly to Bertram's locked door.

"Why should I do that?" Bertram said through the door just being woken up by Luke.

"Because, They are having Fifty Cent Corn Dogs at Henrietta's Stand today!" Luke said.

Luke knew Henrietta's Stand was not a real restaurant but it sounded real enough that Bertram would probably fall for it.

"Be Right Out" Luke heard Bertram exclaim in an acute sense of excitement.

Eventually Ravi came out of his room fully dressed in a Yellow Long Sleeve Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans.

"Where is Mrs. Kipling?!" Ravi asked immediately exiting his room.

"Right in The Guest Room!" Luke said opening the door. Sure enough Mrs. Kipling was still in there and Ravi was relieved.

Bertram soon came out of his room wearing a sweater vest and Black Slacks.

"Okay! I'm ready for some Corn Dogs!" Bertram exclaimed.

"Okay Bertram, Ravi. Let's go to Central Park!" Luke said excitedly.


End file.
